Kids For Character
At Six Flags Discovery Kingdom Caring #Armardo #Taylor #Binya Binya #Ronald McDonald #Thomas the Tank Engine Respect *Barney *Curious George *Bob *The Jetson *Baby Bop *BJ Fairness *Lamb Chop *Muno *Dogsby *Foofa *Pablo *Bella *Fizz *Jake *Milo *Max *Tyrone *Uniqua *Tasha *Weebles *Brobee *Toodee *Woody Woodpecker Citizenship *Babar *Spot *Arthur *Mr. Ratburn *Disney's Chicken Little *Mr. Haney *Spider-Man *Prunella *Binky *Mrs. MacGrady *Buster *Francine *Kung Fu Panda *Grandpa Dave *D.W. *Mom *Dad *Baby Kate *Garfield Responsability *Ms. Frizzle *Lizard *Scooby Doo *Fred Flintstone *Barney Rubble *Madeline *Cheesasaurus Rex *The Cat in the Hat *Santa Clause Trustwortiness *Julie Woo *Skye Woo *Lace Flores *Kino Flores *Miffy *Santa Claus *Mother Bunny *Father Bunny *Yogi Bear *Bobo Bear *Little Bill *Mrs. Hogenmuller the Pig *Mother, Julian, Francine, Grandma The Pig *Father and Ian the pig *Grover *Handy Mandy *Eureeka *Andrew *Cheesasaurus Rex *Pillsbury Doughboy *Franklin *Kiku *The Ferocious Beast *April *Happy Hippo *Curious George *Buzz Lightyear *Dorothy The Dinosaur *Miss Murray *Peter Rabbit Live-Action Guides #The Puzzle Place #Barney #Schoolastic's The Magic School Bus #Lamb Chop's Play-Along #Nick Jr's Gullah Gullah Island #Babar #The Cat in the Hat #The Flintstones #Garfield #William's Wish Wellingtons #The Jetson #Madeline #Ronald McDonald #Peter Rabbit #Scooby Doo #Spot #Thomas the Tank Engine #Woody Woodpecker #Yogi Bear #Radio City Christmas Spectacular Starring #The Puzzle Place Accentuate The Positive #Barney More Barney Songs #The Magic School Bus Talking Fight #Lamb Chop's Play Along Do As I Do #Gullah Gullah Island Give Some Care #Babar Babar The Elephant Comes to Africa Songs #It That Character The Count #Six Simple Words #Respect #That Not Fair #Go Underneath the Broomstick #With Friends And Familes #The Six Pillar Shuffle #The Muppet Babies Themes Songs #Railroad Tracking #Bear In The Big Blues House Theme #Dear Grandma #Brush Brush Bree #Clean up the House #Under Your Blanket #Dinosaur Train theme songs # Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Theme #Hip Hop Happy Birthday #We are Kids of Character #Thomas' Anthem (Kids of Character Version) Videos of Kids for Character *''Kids for Character'' (1996) *''Choices Count'' (1997) *''Kids For Character 3'' (2011) Starring of Kids For Character #Muppet Babies (Trustworthiness) #Bear in the Big Blue House (Respect) #Dinosaur Train (Responsibility) #Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (Fairness) #Hip Hop Harry (Caring) #Dittydoodle Work (Citizenship) Emma The Pallbearer The Cider Hosue Rules Shakespeare In Love "Miramax Movies To Remember" Music Of the Heart Boys and Girls The Crew Unbreakable Bounce Soundtrack Spot Triva Trustworthiness Be Honest tell the truth Keep your promises from the Muppet Babies Gonzo secretly munches away at a box of cookies, the other babies tell stories to keep their minds off their growling stomachs. Respect is showing others the way you want to be treated Bear in the Big Blue House, Bear and Ojo takes viewers on a guided tour of his Big Blue House, Meanwhile Pip and Pop and The Gang describes his favorite things about his home. Responsibility Be accountable for your words, actions, and attitudes control. Dinosaur Train Mr Pteranodon teaches the kids his fishing method, Buddy and Tiny work together as a team to catch fish in the big pond. Fairness Play by the rules • Take turns and share others. Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Minnie searches for a pot of gold and meets a leprechaun find the rainbow leprechaun, but his treasure some golden biscuits. Caring Be kind • Be compassionate and show you care. Hip Hop Harry Kelli is inclined toward ballet. She leads others to throw a birthday party for Pinky. The two are shown to get along well together Citizenship Do your share to make your school and community better • Cooperate • Sheira & Loli's, Professor Eeky Eeky Kronk and Pink-a-Dink Sing a Songs and Dance to Help Bluedles All About Citizenship What Did Go To The Radio City Music Hall in Universal Studios Florida to See All Nee Kids for Character 3 The Movie other vhs & dvd come to year the Best of Kids For Character all see the Balloon drop and conffetti at the Universal Studios Radio City Music Hall right here orlando we can fix The song and of New Video, "Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes" is heard as an underscore when Muppet Babies, Bear in the Big Blue House, Dinosaur Train, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Hip Hop Harry, Dittydoodle Work, Dora, Diego, Alicia, Isa, Sonic the Hedgehog, Buzz Lightyear, Clifford, SpongeBob, T-Bone, Cleo, Love-a-lot Bear, Charlie Brown, Lucille "Lucy" van Pelt, Shermy, Snoopy, Tenderheart Bear, Wish Bear, Sonya Lee, Eddie, Michael, Maggie, Twist, Shout, Kiki, Marina, Pop Wheely, Leyda Aleyli, Character Count Kids and the audience set to work for the Kids For Character 3', although it was never sung. Cast *Victoria Lennox as Unkowns *Rissa Medlenka as Unkowns *Austin Lux as Unkowns *Jeremy Becerra as Unkowns *Cosette Goldstein as Unkowns *Ben Lux as Unkowns *François Nguyen as Tom Selleck Cast/Crew *Victoria Lennox as *Rissa Medlenka as *Austin Lux as *Cosette Goldstein as *Ben Lux as Previews *Barney Live In New York City *Barney's Fun & Games *Sing & Dance With Barney *It Time For Counting *Barney In Outer Space *Barney's Big Surprise! Live! *Barney's Adventure Bus *Barney Good Day Good Night *Barney's Camp WannaRunnaRound *The Borrowers VHS *Franklin VHS *The Busy World of Richard Scarry *CATS - The Video Trailer *Barney Triple Lunch Box Three Pack Of DVD: Celebrating Around the World, Animal ABC's and Barney's Colorful World! Live! *Barney Learning Pack with Six VHS and DVD: Barney Live! In New York City, Barney Fun & Games, Sing and Dance With Barney, Frist Adventure, My Party With Barney and Barney's Camp WannaRunnaRound/Barney's Outdoor Fun *Barney's Christmas Bus Pack: Barney's Christmas Time, Barney In Concert, Super Singing Circus and Jolly Holiday *Barney Holiday Pack: Barney's Night Before Christmas, Live! In New York City, Children's Favorites: Christmas Treasure *Groundling Marsh VHS *Joe Scruggs Live! *Mother Goose Rock and Rhyme VHS *Bob The Builder Pack Of Vhs/DVD *The Wiggles Pack Of Video/DVD *Angelina ballerina vhs/dvd *Rubbadubbers vhs/dvd *Kipper VHS/DVD *Pingu VHS/DVD